super_fanon_video_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Purple
Purple And Pink Version Summary! After Victor/Victoria beat Team Imperial with the help of Red, Gold, Ruby, Diamond, Black,and X/Green, Crystal, Sapphire, Platinum, White, and Y Kortez told his son everything about what the hero had done to him. In rage he swore to take down everyone who got in his path. He then traveled to the Abruno region and put together an evil organization named Team Uranium. Playable Characters Purple(boy) Pink(girl) Other Characters mom splash(rival/cousin) pink(neibor) professer maple(splash`s grandfather) looker dad(professer maple`s son) brother sister Gymleaders flynn(flying) The Ace Badge radi(fire) The BBQ Badge Johnny(steel) The Shard Badge Lily(grass) The Whistle Badge Windy(Flying) The Typhoon Badge Natalie(Fairy) The Pixel Badge Aiden(Ice) The Parka Badge Gene(Dna) The Helix Badge Elite 4 dolan(psychic) webster(bug) peter(rock) jack(water) Champion Carter pokemon: masterpup,slugo,bunbun,bearo,emboar,zarchard. Towns & Landmarks (Tatsimie) Orion Town: Leader Gene Io Town: Leader Flynn Kuiper Forest Jupiter City: Leader Radi Saturn City: Leader Johnny Saturn Fields Undead Cave Uranus Town: Leader Lily Solar Point Neptune City: Leader Windy Mt. Chillersa Pluto Town: Venus Village Venus Temple Elite 4 Lunar Mountian Dr. Mercury's Lab Entralink 2 ' Towns & Landmarks (Unova) Routes A1 A2 A3 A4 A5 A6 A7 A8 A9 B1 B2 B3 B4 B5 B6 B7 B8 B9 Pokedex 1. Baagraze 2. Grazheep 3. Fielderam 4. Igneon 5. Firfri 6. Insquito 7. Aquel 8. Egisplash 9. Aqnami 10. Weedrone 11. Xeleetyle 12. Aireo 13. Aeritor 14. Soariso 15. Swizzard 16. Lizzorg 17. Cymodo 18. Tikile 19. Voodeul 20. Matchkurs 21.Zipproc 22.Bluraffe 23. Gerblab 24. Elephix 25. Cubbi 26. Kinglin 27. Aardark 28. Octillish 29. Swordeon 30. Dracoeon 31. Poisereon 32. Nukeon 33. Ponciata 34. Fiestao 35. Forthere 36. Ratallio 37. Zigglyyuff 38. Meowmaui 39. Hawikit 40. Railkea 41. Flyzarr 42. Glizarr 43. Aceel 44. Morace 45. Dreamunne 46. Biarrow 47. Psyrafarysp (Si-raf-ar-us) 48. Snomite 49. Smeargon 50. Haunbolt 51. Phantobolt 52. Nikash 53. Xenopsy 54. Psynops 55. Kangagoo 56. Stickaroo 57. Wolven 58. Blobent 59. Blobish 60. Shriez 61. Scamchee 62. Ayeya 63. Binprint 64. Dwarfroz 65. Smalfrog 66. Swampire 67. Pinchaws 68. Betelcross 69. Maskowl 70. Gerburble 71. Gerscream 72. Oceton 73. Troggy 74. Troggish 75.Troggiant 76. Hyroxx 77. Quokkale 78. Sapurr (Evolves from Tusk fossil Strain A) 79. Smilodaunt 80. Woolith (Evolves from Tusk fossil Strain B) 81. Mammowool 82. Sealleon 83. Walrock 84. Ukare 85. Zeeda 86. Zedonkey 87. Zorsey 154. Pupurple 155. Kapink 156. Ocarolo 157. Ginkink 158. Vialil 159. Dililil 160. Aerilil 161. Milleniman 162. Togle 163. Windzap Legendaries Pupurple Kapink Ocarolo Ginkink Vialil Dililil Aerilil Milleniman Togle Windzap Mega Evolutions Mega: Accelgor, Ambipom, Altaria, Barbaracle, Beheeyem, Braviary, Chandelure, Chesnaut, Darkrai, Delphox, Entei, Exeggutor, Genesect, Greninja, Goodra, Hitmontop, Keldeo, Ludicolo, Meloetta, Ninjask, Pidjeot, Raikou, Spinda, Suicune, Swoobat, Tropius, Victini, Xerneas and Yveltal Previous legendaries & mythicals avalible All of them! Version Exclusive: Purple: Ho-oh, Groudon, Dialga, Reshiram, Xerneas, Victini, Meloetta Pink: Lugia, Kyogre, Palkia, Zekrom, Yveltal, Keldeo, Genesect All the rest can be obtained no matter what version Team Uranium Members Team Uranium Grunts. lord kronos(jamino's brother). executive zeus. executive poseidon. executive hades. leader sage ares. sage hestia. sage hera. sage dionysus. sage hephestus. sage hermes. sage apollo. sage diana. sage demeter. sage aphrodite. team uranium scientist athena. Both Sides Grady Parker New Moves 9 lives Sync Super Sub Roast Terrotack Genetic Ray Neon Zap Orchard Grow Mechasphere Potion Power Titan Power Aerodynamic Pressure Time Bash Time Bomb Electronic Pressure Flaming Pressure Tidal Pressure Cute Crush New Items Broken Shell: Raises the speed of water types Team Uranium Main Locations Venus Village Tower Twilight Town Tower Route 4 Route 15 Team Uranium HQ Team Uranium HQ Walkthrough Go in and turn left. Once at the statchue of Togle turn north. Walk until a Team Uranium grunt stops you.